The Story of Joseph: A Pokemon Sun and Moon FanFiction
by TheLostCelticPrince
Summary: Joseph Carson has just arrived to Alola after a tiring adventure in the Kalos region. Wanting to take a break from his usual Pokémon League challenges, he ends up finding himself a whole new challenge to take on. Joseph as had his shortcomings in the past, whether he'll be up to the challenge will depend on his trust in his friends, his Pokémon and in himself.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Pew!" cried the pokémon when it saw the young Blonde girl in the big white hat.

"Shh… Keep it down, I'm going to get you out of here," the young lady said while opening her large bag.

She opened the pokémon's cage, and it circled her happily. "Pew!" it cried louder.

"I-I know you're excited to get out of your cage… but could you keep it down," she asked, "Okay get in the bag, I'm getting you out of here."

The pokémon jumped into the bag, the girl then zipped it closed and slowly walked out of the lab. She slowly moved down the long white hallway, watching for guards. She needed to get to the elevator in the room down the hall; then she would take it to the docks and steal a boat. She needed to get away; she couldn't stand being here another day, and she couldn't stand by and watch this pokémon suffer anymore. "Almost there," she said to herself, she reached the door and carefully took a peek into the room. There on the other side of the room were two guards. She needed to get to the elevator without being spotted.

"Pew!" said the pokémon loudly, the two guards heard it almost immediately.

 _Great!_ She thought to herself, and quickly she tries to find a place to hide. _There!_ she saw several large crates to hide behind. She ran and hid right behind them as both the guards came through the door.

"I thought I heard something," said one of the guards.

"Yeah, Me too," said the other.

"I'll check down the hall, stay here and watch the door."

"On it."

 _Oh, shoot!_ _How to get past the other guard?_ she asked herself. She looked around and spotted a strange looking pokéball lying near her, out of its crate. She grabbed it, studied it for a bit and noticed the night sky like appearance and golden claw-like pieces around it. Whatever kind of Pokeball it was it didn't matter; She needed a great place to throw it. Finding the perfect spot, she waited for the guard to look away from her general direction. Instead, He decided to walk back to the elevator room, _It was now or never_ she thought. She gave the ball a good toss, it missed it's mark but did exactly what it needed to, it hit the ground with a loud thud, one that plastic makes when it hits a metal floor. It would continue to make the sound as it bounced down the hall, eventually rolling till it hit a wall and came to a slow stop.

"Uh… What was that?" the Guard said walking towards the pokéball.

" _Now!_ " she thought while making a mad dash toward the elevator room.

"Hey!" yelled the guard, "Get back here! Sir, it's the girl!"

The other guard heard his charge and ran to the nearest alarm. He pulled the lever, and the entire lab went off. The girl reached the elevator and quickly punched in the docks. The Elevator moved up before the guard could get to it. He quickly went the monitor to block access to the docks and force her into the observatory. There he thought, we can catch her quick and easy.

"OH NO!" she cried as the elevator passed the docks. The elevator reached the observatory; she knew she was trapped, but that wasn't going to stop her. She needed to get this Pokemon to safety. She ran down the nearest ramp, only to be followed by two guards. Holding onto her hat and her bag, she couldn't stop; she couldn't afford to stop. She reaches a small open area with three paths for her to go, or maybe not.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way! Give us the pokémon and be escorted to your room, or you'll be locked in a cage as well as that pokémon," demanded the Guard Captain, Four more Guards came from the last two exits. She was trapped.

"No, I won't let you hurt it anymore!" she yelled, her legs shake in fear as the Guard Captain gave the sign of advancing. But as they moved in the girl's bag started shaking violently, a bright aurora surrounded her. Then followed a flash of light, she was gone.

"What happened?" demanded a furious Guard Captain, everyone else looked stunned. The captain looked up at the glass ceiling, only to see the starry night sky.

 **Author's Notes**

Hi there, I'm MegaCharizard1996. I'm trying to improve my writing skills, so I figured the best way to do that is too well write and let others help me become a better writer. I'm a huge Pokémon fan and fell in love with Pokémon sun and moon, so I choose to test my skills by writing fanfiction. This fanfiction will be inspired by the games, anime, and my own creativity. You will see some similarities, but it will still have my spin to it if you notice anything that is too much of an exact copy let me know. This fanfiction will be based on how I view all the games together. Our main character will be a young man named Joseph, you will see him mention past experiences. This is because he has traveled to many regions and met many different people and built many teams to challenge the various Pokémon Leagues. I started with Alola though simply because I had a story all laid out in my head. Even so, this fanfiction will still follow the central theme of Sun and Moon but with many different changes, if you don't like it, please say so, I'll change the whole thing if I need to.


	2. Chapter 1 Pt1

Chapter 1

It's a bright and sunny day in Alola, and on Melemele island the beach is bustling with people. Joseph, a young man of eighteen, is enjoying his well-deserved vacation. He, not more than two months ago finished his Kalos League challenge placing second to his rival and friend Thomas who would go on to challenge the Elite Four and the champion Diantha. Joseph wanted to take his mind off one of his closest defeats, so the second he got a chance to go to Alola he took it.

Joseph is very tall, measuring at six feet one inch, he has short brown hair and green eyes. While not quite athletic, he has developed broad shoulders and a slightly muscular build, though it is not something he particularly cares for. His time at the beach is both relaxing and thrilling as he swims, eats new food, play games with new people and Pokémon and he even got to ride a sharpedo. Pokémon, that's another reason he came to Alola.

Joseph has loved pokémon all his life; he still remembers his first day as a trainer. Choosing his first pokémon from Professor Oak along with his childhood friends Justin and Leaf. Charmander, he thought I'll never forget that day. The sun begins to set on the Alolan shores, and everyone starts to leave the beach, including Joseph. He heads off to his hotel not too far from the beach. As he reaches the hotel, he sees two men start to approach him, one of them looks very familiar, and the other seems to be missing his shirt but is still wearing a lab coat.

"Professor Oak is that you?" asked Joseph.

"Hahahaha!" Blasted the man, "No my boy, you have me confused with my cousin. I'm Samson Oak; Samuel has told me all about you!"

"Oh, I'm Joseph, nice to meet you!" Joseph responded, slightly embarrassed "H-how can I help you, gentleman?"

"We would like to have a chat with you if you have the time," said the younger man, "My name is Kukui by the way, nice to meet you as well Joseph."

"O-of course, H-how bout we have a chat over dinner. I'll get ready and meet you gentleman at the Hau'oli Diner down the street."

"Sounds wonderful my friend, we'll wait for you there!" Samson said.

Joseph then returns to his hotel room, he takes a quick shower and puts on a white dress shirt and Black pants. He felt the need to look somewhat confident and professional. After freshening up, he grabs his wallet, pokétch and room key and starts off to the diner. When he reaches the diner, he sees the two gentlemen waving at him. He waves back and walks toward them. The three find their table on the patio and order their drinks.

"So from what I hear Joseph you are an experienced pokémon trainer. I'd like to hear all about your adventures." Kukui said.

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning!"

Joseph excitedly starts talking about his adventures, from Picking his first pokémon, Charmander, to his league battle with his best friends. The three talked for two hours, Samson and Kukui interested in Joseph's experience, even spotting the sparkle in his green eyes as he described some of his greatest battles.

"Ho ho, you sure have some crazy stories there Joseph. I'd love just to experience a fraction of what you have!" stated Samson.

"I bet those battles would be even better to have been there, rather than just hearing about them!" stated Kukui.

"You bet, I wouldn't trade my adventures for anything," said Joseph, "All my friends and Pokémon, are best things ever to happen to me."

"Kukui my boy I need a word with you, Joseph you don't mind if we have a quick discussion do you?" asked Samson.

"N-no, not at all. Just don't leave me with the bill!" Joseph said with a laugh, Samson and Kukui joined in as well.

"Haha, no my boy we'll be right back." The two take a quick walk toward the door, stopping short of reaching it and backing away off to the side, to get out of the way.

"So, you think he's the one we need?" asked Kukui.

"Either him or Hala's grandson. They both aren't without their faults. Maybe if we can start a rivalry between the two they can push each other to become the best."

"Joseph has had his fair share of rivals and friends; I'm not sure it will work Samson. Joseph has fallen short of becoming the best for almost eight years; I don't believe another rivalry will fix that."

"Joseph needs a reminder that battling can be fun and that when things get tough, he mustn't break faith in his or his pokémon's abilities. That's his flaw, why he has fallen so far from victory. I believe Hau will fix that, and of course, Joseph can teach Hau that battles can be serious, and trust between trainer and pokémon are important. Joseph has a lot to learn from someone who is so inexperienced and Hau, from someone with almost eight years experience."

"When you put it that way, I guess it can work. Either way, I'd love to see him take on the challenge, Alola needs this. Alolan Pokémon need to be shown to the world, the world needs to take us seriously. I believe Joseph and Hau are our best chances to do so."

"Same here, let's get back to Joseph before he thinks we abandoned him with the bill." The two walk back only to see Joseph at the counter paying the bill.

"Oh, there you guys are, don't worry I'll pay for you."

"No Joseph you don't have to do that, you're a guest on our island we should pay for you!" Kukui said.

"I insist, let me pay, I don't mind." Joseph finishes paying for the bill and walks out the Samson and Kukui.

"So Joseph you might be wondering why we sought you out and asked about you adventures. We wanted to ask you if you ever heard of the Alolan Island Challenge?" asked Kukui.

"I've heard of it but don't know much about it."

"Alola has four islands; each one has several trials that our trainers go out and attempt to complete; there is a total of seven trials and four grand trials. Each one is meant to test the bond and strength between Pokémon and their trainers. Usually, only those that officially live in Alola can attempt the challenge, but with sponsorship from an Island Kahuna, an outsider will be allowed to compete and attempt to become an Island Challenge Champion. No outsider has ever become one but if you so wish you could be the first." Kukui

"So Joseph what do you say, would you like to participate in our challenge?" asked Samson, Joseph didn't have to think too hard to know that he wanted to. He was always up for a challenge, even if he wasn't sure if he'd do well.

"Y-yes, I'd love to!"

"Great, we don't want to take up all your vacation time. We just want you to meet with the Melemele kahuna, Hala, and we'll take care of the rest. The challenge doesn't start for another twelve days, so you'll still get to enjoy your vacation."

"Great!" Joseph shakes their hands, and they take off. He returns to his hotel room, W _hat a day!_ he thought. _Well... here I come Alola, throw everything you got at me!_ Joseph jumps onto his bed and quickly passes out.


	3. Chapter 1 Pt2

Twelve days have passed since Joseph met with Samson Oak and Professor Kukui. The day after he met with Kahuna Hala and was officially invited to the Alolan Island Challenge. It's an early Monday morning, and Joseph is enjoying some breakfast at the Pokemon center cafe. He is at a table with a computer, video chatting with an old friend. "Justin, it's great to be able to talk to!"

"Yeah buddy, I've heard you've been busy, shouldn't you be relaxing on your vacation not taking on another challenge?" Asked Justin.  
Justin has been Joseph's friend since they were very young, they even went on their first adventure together in Kanto. Justin also eighteen is smaller than Joseph. He measures at Five feet Nine inches; he is also very thin, his build is that of a runner. Bright blue eyes and pale skin tone that is sensitive to intense light. His dirty blonde hair always a mess, but that doesn't bother him. Justin became the Viridian City Gym leader about a year after their Indigo League Challenge, making him the youngest Gym Leader in Kanto history. Justin never cared to take on the other leagues, when offered the gym leader position he took it immediately, this was right before Joseph had left for Johto.

"You know Justin; we haven't had a real battle between us two in a long time. I'd love to see how you run your gym, haven't seen it since I left for Johto so many years ago."

"Well you haven't been home in a long time either, wait when was the last time you came back to Kanto?"

"Um… sometime between Unova and Kalos, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah, you've got to promise me that once you're done in Alola you'll come back to Kanto and we'll have the battle to end all battles!" Justin said excitedly

"You bet!"

"Heck, I haven't left Kanto in years, maybe I should take Leaf to Alola. Enjoy some vacation time myself, and maybe take the Island Challenge my..." Justin paused for a second "Hey… turn around." Joseph turns around, there at the café counter was a blonde girl, with two large braids in her long hair. Her dress was white with clear outlines, she also wore a big white hat with a blue ribbon around it. He could only see the back of her head, but he was still interested. "Don't look too long!" Justin said, "You can't just stare Joseph!"

"S-Sorry I just wanted to see her."

"All you need to know is she's cute; quickly take a glance."  
Joseph looks over his shoulder; she turns around with her order in hand, her eyes a light green color. She also carried a large bag with a pokéball design on both sides. Joseph's heart skips a beat, _cute_ he says to himself.

"You should approach her."

"W-what… me?" he says turning his head back.

"Yes! You, who else could I be talking to?"

"No… I-I can't, I have other things to do."

"Listen, Joseph, just walk up to her and introduce yourself. Use you experience as a Pokémon trainer to impress her, tell her you're the best."

"You know I don't like boasting!"

"Yeah, but listen you take on these challenges, what are you going to do when you are done? Who are going to spend time with, you are going to regret not talking to girls, remember Hilda?"

"Shut it! You know that was different!"

"Still, you can't hide behind your Pokémon forever. You gotta grow up sometime."  
Joseph looked over his shoulder again; she was gone. "I think I've gone far in my life," he said turning back.

"You have, indeed more mature than most your age. I just mean that you need to be confident, without your Pokémon."

"Yeah… I know."

"Listen, Joseph; I'm sorry if I hit a soft spot there. Just…"

"No it's fine, I understand. Maybe you're right, but you'll know I'll never give up Pokémon."

"I know, hey I gotta go. Gotta make sure the gym is ready, if I don't get it prepared now it won't be ready for the Indigo League."

"Of course, Don't go too easy on them."

"You know I never do, smell ya later Joseph!"

"Later bud!" Joseph shuts the computer off, cleans off his plate, grabs his bag and hat. He stretches his limbs and slings his bag over his shoulder. Puts on his new hat, black with a white outline of a pokéball. He heads out the door and calls for a Tauros ride. One pulls up to him and the Tauros gives of a slight bellow.

"Where are you heading?" Asked the driver

"Hau'oli outskirts, towards Professor Kukui's lab."

"Great, now hop on!" Joseph jumps into his seat, and the driver tells his Tauros to move forward. Joseph studies the city as he moves through it. Hau'oli city is large, almost too large for Joseph to properly navigate. Despite spending two weeks here, he never could find his way past the beach and a few stores. As they leave the crowded city streets Joseph looks towards the beach, so many people and Pokémon are out today.

"So, you new to Alola. You have the looks of a tourist?" Asked the driver

"Y-yes sir, I've only been here two weeks."

"You sound like you're from Kanto."

"Born and raised, even challenged the Indigo league many years ago."

"Really! Figured you'd be a trainer, especially since you're going to Kukui's Lab." The Tauros passes by a school, a Pokémon school. Here people learn to study, train and take care of pokémon. Pokémon and People live together so tightly that they depend on one another. People take care and protect pokémon from harm, and pokémon do the same, a mutual relationship that continues to grow. Pokémon play such an important role in the lives of people, creating bonds that drive each other to become better than ever before. Joseph understands this very well; it's one of the principles driving him to become a great Pokémon trainer. As the Tauros reaches its stop, Joseph realizes he is about to start a whole new adventure. He reflects on his past adventures, from choosing Charmander to the Breathtaking battle with Justin. His first steps in Johto, and Travis's breakdown on Mt. Silver. Hoenn, Sceptile's takedown of Wally's gallade, to its defeat to Brendan's salamence. Heck, not even Gardevoir could take it out. Sinnoh, how hard he tried only to fall even shorter than before. Unova, Hilda, N, Plasma. Lucario's Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution, Kalos that's it, Greninja he tried but Thomas' noivern was just too much. Looking back all the friends and Pokémon he got to meet made it all worth wild, he was excited to start his new adventure.


	4. Chapter 1 Pt3

"Here you go boy," said the driver as the Tauros came to a stop. There by the road was Professor Kukui, waving at Joseph with a big smile on his face.

"T-thank you sir," Joseph said as he tips the driver.

"Not a problem," The driver left, and Kukui approached Joseph.

"Alola Joseph!" He said cheerfully.

"Alola professor!"

"So today is the big day! Here's a refresher for ya. Alola is made up of several Island, and as I'm sure you already know that Alola is chock full of nothin' but rare Pokémon, Yeah! Pokémon are such mysterious creatures aren't they?" Kukui pulled out a pokéball and sent out a new Pokémon, "This here is my good friend Rockruff." Rockruff, it had the biggest blue eyes and cutest bark. It ran towards Joseph and started rubbing the rocks on its neck on Joseph's leg.

"Oh?"

"You see Rockruff greet each other by rubbing the rocks around their necks on each other. Ha and it seems Rockruff has taken a liking to you, Joseph."

"Awe, cute! Man this is so cool!"

"Haha… I'm glad you like each other. Alright Joseph, here I got you an Alolan passport, I know you already have a passport, but this here is used to record your progress during the Island Challenge." Kukui hands Joseph the passport; it looks like a small notebook but with a clear plastic pocket to put is ID. Joseph takes it and sticks it in his back pocket. "Now let's get a move on to Iki Town, Kahuna Hala can't wait to see which Pokémon you'll choose, Yeah!"

"Sweet!" Joseph and Kukui headed north toward Iki town on Route one, which was a large winding hill. As they move uphill, they pass trainers and pokémon, many of which are new to Joseph. Alola is a region full of diversity, plants, pokémon, and people, from all over the world. Its even is home to a large variety of climates, from the tropic sea sand to the snow capped mountains. The beauty of the region captivates Joseph.

"So Joseph! You're loving Alola already, Yeah?"

"You bet, Alola is so beautiful!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Kukui said with a chuckle. As they continue their ascent, they spot two trainers battling, one with an alolan meowth, and the other with a yungoos.

"Hss" they hear it cry, the trainers stop their battle to greet Professor Kukui and Joseph.

"Howzit! You must be a new trainer. Let's have a battle sometime!" The youngest trainer said cheerfully

"Yeah, I'd love too!" Joseph chuckled. The two continue forward, spotting an archway, Kukui stops.

"Iki town is just past the archway over there." Joseph and Kukui pass through and into the small town. Only about a dozen houses sit on the top of the hill, plus a large Hut at the highest point. "And we're here! This right here is Iki town! This town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko, it keeps us all safe and happy, see!" Kukui studies the area; something seems wrong. "Huh? What's goin' on here? I thought we were supposed to meet everybody right here, yeah. Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo trail. That's where the ruins of our guardian deity are, yeah…" Kukui points at the path, "Joseph! Do me a solid and find Kahuna Hala! I'll wait here by the entrance to make sure we don't miss him, yeah!"

"Sure thing Professor!" Joseph walks up towards the trail. Passing a Battling stage he sees a familiar blonde haired girl. Something seems wrong, though, he notices that her bag is shaking.

The girl fights with her bag as she walks towards Mahalo Trail. "Really? Do you want to go up to the ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there…" The bag stops shaking, and she slowly walks onto the trail.

Joseph's curiosity forces him to follow. _Hmm.. that was the girl from the café. What's she doing here and what's in her bag?_ Joseph walks onto the trail, spotting strange stone statues. He would study them, but he wanted to see what the girl was up to. He walks uphill, hearing a roaring river and the cries of pikipek. Even if he can't find the girl, this place intrigues him, studying it would be fun.

"You can't come out!" The girl says as she frantically fights with her bag. "We'll get in trouble if anyone sees you," the bag calms down and she continues upward toward the ruins.

Joseph spots her once again fighting with her bag, he adjusts his and continues to follow. As he reaches the top of the hill he sees the girl running toward a bridge, her bag is forcing her forward. As she reaches the bridge a pokémon, resembling a night sky in the shape of a cloud flies out of her bag. "Pew!" It cries as it happily floats across the bridge. As it moves across, a flock of spearow come swooping down toward the poor pokémon. As it cowers in fear, Joseph's instincts kick in. He jumps over the log stairs rushing toward the bridge, dropping his bag in the process.

The girl hears something coming from behind, she turns around and is shocked to see a boy rushing toward her. "Ah!" She yells, but the boy rushes past her straight toward the pokémon. _Who is that?_ She asks herself. _Could he be from Aether? Right now it doesn't matter; Nebby needs help._ "Pe-e-ew!" Nebby cries in fear.

…

Joseph reaches the Pokémon; he starts swatting at the spearow. "Back off!" He yells. Joseph uses his body as a shield, surrounding the pokémon as the spearow claw and peck at him. "Ahhh!" He cries out as a spearow digs its claws into his back. Hearing Joseph's cry Nebby starts shaking surrounding them with a bright blue light. It lets off a powerful attack that pushes the spearow back and destroying the bridge. The two fall, Joseph closes his eyes and holds Nebby tightly bracing for impact.  
…

The Girl watches in horror as they fall. Feeling helpless as there is nothing she can do. "Ko-ko-ko" she hears a cry and looks up. A strange pokémon comes swooping down, knocking out the spearow and diving hard and fast toward the boy and Nebby.

…

Joseph terrified, holds on Nebby even tighter, _if one of them can survive let it be the pokémon he says to himself_. Before he knew it, he felt something grab him; he opened his eyes only to find himself flying. Looking up he sees a strange orange Pokémon carrying him up to the cliff. When they reach the cliff, it safely sets them down then backflips away from them. The girl, Joseph, and Nebby all look at the proud and powerful Pokemon in awe. It lets off a loud cry, "Ko-Ko-oo," then a powerful energy as it flies off into the sky. Joseph lets go of Nebby and attempts to stand up. He struggles, his legs feeling like jelly, to gain balance. Nebby floats off toward the girl who was still in shock. "Pew!" it cries, Joseph follows. He studied the pokémon a little more, it looked as if it was made of gas, what looked like long ears seemed to have a star like pattern to them. It also had two golden crescents on the top and bottom of its head.

"Oh..." she said with a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright! Why did you go and use your power again? Oh Nebby, you know what happened the last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages; you had me worried. I don't want to see you like that again!" She pauses for second, Nebby despite being scolded still had a big grin on its face. "No... I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry Nebby... I know you were just trying to save me that time... And I couldn't even help you in return..."

"Pew!" it cries in excitement, it seemed to more interested in a sparkle it spotted on the ground. Nebby floated toward the sparkle; it was where the pokémon that saved them once floated. There Nebby grabbed a stone with its mouth and brought it to the girl.

"What... What is that?" she says taking the rock from Nebby. "What a strange stone. It feels almost warm to the touch..." She turns toward Joseph, stone in hand, and blushes a little as if she was embarrassed that she forgot about the boy who saved Nebby. "Please, forgive me... I'm so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"Yeah, of course... Not a problem." Joseph says nervously, "Um... I'm Joseph, and you are?" _Why am I nervous, probably cause I almost died... again_ , he asked himself. She smiles and then shakes her head as if she didn't want to answer. She reaches out with the stone in her hand.

"I think the Pokemon left this for you." Joseph gently takes the stone out of her hand. He studies it for a bit and notices a Z is carved into the stone. Puzzled, he picks up his bag and puts it in the nearest pocket. "Please..." She pleaded "Don't tell anyone about this... About Nebby... It's...It's a secret, ok?" Joseph nods his head yes. She turns towards Nebby opening her bag, "come on. Into the bag Nebby."

"Pew..." it cries as if it was reluctant to get into her bag. Regardless it listens to her and jumps into the bag. She starts off onto the trail but stops and turns around. "Um... I'm sorry, I must ask you for another favor. Do you think you could see us back to town, I'm afraid we might get ambushed by more wild spearow or something worse?"

"Yeah... I'm mean... Yes ma'am, of course." The girl gives a slight bow of thanks and then walks down hill. Joseph had several thoughts running through his head. Who is this girl? What pokémon is she trying to hide? Was that pokémon that saved him the Tapu that professor Kukui mentioned before? He wasn't sure, but something didn't seem right. _Why did I think this would be a normal adventure, in the eight years he's been doing this it never was normal. He looked at the girl as they continued down the trail, she sure is cute_ he thought. After a while they reached the end of the trail, the sun was already setting. Taking a glance at his watch, it was already 6:00, time sure does fly he thought.


	5. Chapter 1 Pt4

"Hey! Joseph over here!" Joseph looks up to see Kukui waving at him near the battle stage. "You found my assistant I see, Oh Yeah!" Both Joseph and the girl walk over to Kukui. "Looks like you've already met."

"Oh...Um...Yes! I-I didn't realize you where a friend of the professor," she says nervously, "I-I'm Lillie."

"And Lillie this is the trainer I told you about Joseph!" He said with pride, "Please do take care of him, he is really talented!" Joseph blushes a little, he didn't realize how important he must be.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't introduce myself earlier. It's really nice to meet you..."

"It's fine, I-I think I understand why. I-Its really nice to me you as well Lillie," Joseph said with a awkward smile.

"Professor, Professor!" yells a young boy as he runs up to Kukui. "Professor, Kahuna Hala is back!" He is followed by a large older man dressed in an orange shirt with white flowers. Seems to be using a rope as a belt. Following right behind him is another older man, Joseph recognized them immediately.

"Samson, Hala!"

"Ah, there he is, the man himself. Did you enjoy your vacation, Joseph?" Samson asked

"Of course!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Joseph, Now that we're all here, have we missed anything?" asked Hala

"Naw, but where'd you two run off to? I thought we were going to meet here." Kukui asked

"It seems my Tauros was causing trouble near the school, so Oak and I went to go solve the problem, I am Kahuna after all." Hala looked a Lillie "I'm sorry Lillie, I didn't mean to leave you like that, what were you saying before? I thought a saw Tapu Koko flying around on my way back..."

Lillie shakes her head yes "Oh, Um... Yes, Kahuna Hala... Nebby wanted to go see the ruins and was ambushed by Spearow on the plank bridge. Then this boy came running out of nowhere and shielded Nebby from attack... but the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine... And that was when Tapu Koko swooped in to save them!"

"Woo! Now ain't that something!' Kukui says excitedly

"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you. Even it saw something special about you, Joseph." Hala said with Joy "Kukui, my boy, you sure made the right call bring this boy to us. It seems I should entrust this brave and kind young man with a new pokémon. You'll do us proud won't you boy. I'm glad to have met you, Joseph, I never got to properly welcome you to Alola, and I'm glad young Kukui convinced me to invite you to our Island Challenge. Here I've brought a few pokémon I've raised myself for you to pick from," Hala pulls three pokéballs from Come my friends! Let's have a look at you!" He tosses the pokéballs into the air, and as expected three pokémon jump out and land on the stage. One looked like a short green hoothoot, another was cat pokémon, black and red with fierce yellow eyes. The last one looked like a seel, but it was blue, had a big pink nose and a light blue ruff around its neck.

"First is the Grass-type pokémon, Rowlet!"

"Koo!" Rowlet cries as it spins around.

"Next is the Fire-type pokémon, Litten!"

"Mrowr..." cries Litten as it jumps in the air.

"And last is the Water-type pokemon, Popplio!"

"Bwark?" barks Popplio as it claps it flippers together.

"Here in Alola, pokemon pick their trainers just as trainers pick their pokemon," said Hala. "So Joseph, which one will pick you?"

"Hmm..." Joseph walks up to the stage, he looks at popplio and bends down to greet it. "Hello, Popplio! How about you, what do you think about traveling with me?" Popplio lets off a bark and starts blowing a bubble with its nose. "Oh?" Popplio then sneezes on Joseph's faces. Everyone lets off a good laugh as Joseph cleans off his face. "Ok, I'll take that as a no," he said.

"I think she likes you Joseph!" said Samson with a chuckle.

Joseph walks over to Litten, "Hey there Litten," he reaches over to scratch Litten. Litten looks at his and starts to swat at it. "No, don't feel like being scratched today? Well, how do you feel about traveling with me?" Litten was playful, but it didn't seem interested in traveling. Litten yawned, walked in a circle and fell asleep. Next was Rowlet, Joseph bends down to greet Rowlet. "Well hey there-" Rowlet flutters up into the air. "Umm... I guess none of them want to travel with me."  
he said as he turned toward Hala, Lillie looked a little disappointed, but Kukui gave a big smile. Rowlet started flying downward, everyone except Joseph looked up. Rowlet landed right on top of Joseph's head, "Koo!" it cried.

"Seems that little Rowlet has chosen you, Joseph, will you take Rowlet?" asked Hala

"O-of course, I'd love to travel with him!"

"Then I think we have a winner, you two will accomplish great things," said Kukui. Lillie walks towards Joseph to greet his new friend. Rowlet moves to rest on Joseph's shoulder, he scratches its belly. _Rowlet seems happy, almost as if it already knew what kind of trainer Joseph is_ , she thought to herself. "Koo-Koo!" it cries seeing Lillie approach.

"Nice to meet you too, Rowlet!"

"Pew!" cries Nebby, wanting to greet Rowlet as well.

"Oh! Now Nebby, I know Hala and Kukui will keep you safe, but you really should stay in the bag. I don't want to risk you getting hurt," She looks back at Joseph and Rowlet.

"I think you two are a wonderful match, please do take care of each other."

"That's it, Joseph! Now you can participate in our Island Challenge. Tomorrow's festival marks the start of the annual Island Challenge, I hope you'll show and give us a taste of your abilities," said Kukui

"Great choice my boy!" Said Samson Oak, "I know you'll do fine on your adventure. Though for some reason I feel as if we are forgetting something."

Joseph decides it too late to try out some battles, he starts to leave for Hau'oli city. As Joseph reaches the entrance to Iki town, a young man with a giant smile on his face runs up to Joseph. He couldn't have been older than eighteen, he wore a black T-shirt and bright orange shorts. "Hey! You and me!" said the young man "Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

"Dahahaha! Where have you been?" asked Hala as he walked with the others. "and shouldn't you give him a name first?"

"Right," he places his hand behind his head, "I'm Hau, and I plan on being the next Island Challenge Champion."

"I'm Joseph, nice to meet you, Hau! Looks like I'm going to have some competition."

"I heard all about you from my grandfather, and I couldn't wait to challenge you to a battle. So, what do you say?"

"Um... I don't really like to watch pokémon battles, I can't stand to watch pokémon get hurt... but I'll watch for you guys," said Lillie.

"Oh yeah, let us see what you guys got, woo!" said Kukui.

"This will be interesting, I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you!"

"So... You ready?" asked Hau

"You bet, Let's battle!" Hau stretches his arms before battle, Joseph can see the determination in his eyes. He tosses his pokéball in the air, catches it and throws it into battle.

"Popplio, I choose you!" Joseph points toward Popplio, Rowlet jumps off his shoulder ready for battle. "Rowlet, let's do this!" The two pokémon seem eager to fight, Rowlet turns it's head toward Joseph waiting for his command.

"Popplio! Pound!" yelled Hau

"Rowlet dodge it!" commanded Joseph, Rowlet jumps up and successfully dodges the attack. "Now use leafage!" still in the air Rowlet sends down a powerful leaf attack walloping Popplio. Lillie cringes, but the attack doesn't deter Hau and Popplio.

"Water gun Popplio!" the attack hits Rowlet by surprise, but it was very effective.

"Rowlet tackle!" Rowlet moves toward Popplio.

"Popplio pound!" Hau yells back, the two pokémon collide and force each other back. Popplio was tired, Joseph could see that it couldn't take too much more. Though its spirit was strong, it clearly wasn't ready to give up.

"Once more Popplio, use pound!"

"Dodge it Rowlet, then use tackle!" Popplio went for the pound but Rowlet was too fast, it jumped in the air and used gravity to its advantage. Rowlet smacked down onto Popplio, it didn't knock it out, but Joseph knew it couldn't take too much more. "Rowlet return!" Rowlet was confused at first but didn't question Joseph. He flew back to Joseph landing on his shoulder. Popplio was also confused, but decide to bounce back to Hau.

"Uh? Did I win?" asked Hau

"Not quiet, but you didn't lose either." Joseph smiled "I didn't want to needlessly hurt our pokémon, Popplio couldn't take to much more so I ended the battle."

"Oh... ok, Popplio seems happy, though. I think it had fun regardless of who won," Hau said picking up Popplio. "And you Rowlet was awesome! Tomorrow will be different!"

"Was that your first battle Hau?"

"It was... well kinda. Was it easy to tell?"

"No," Joseph lied a little. It was easy to tell experienced trainers from new ones. "You did well for your first battle. If you train hard, love and trust your pokémon and can accomplish anything!" The stone Lillie had given to Joseph started to sparkle in his bag.

"Hmm? Joseph... would you mind showing me that stone you have in your bag?" asked Hala, Joseph reaches into his bag and grabs the stone. He gives it a quick glance before handing to Hala. Hala looks at the stone, he smiles. "Could it be?"

"Hey, it's that-" Hau says.

"It is, now ain't that interesting!" said Kukui.

"Lillie said that you were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge, is that correct Joseph?" asked Hala.

"Y-yeah, when it dropped Nebby and I off it left a stone in its place."

"So it even designed to give you a stone... perhaps... maybe..." Hala started to mumble. "Would you mind if I borrowed this stone for now."

"Um... ok?" Joseph said puzzled.

"Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening. It would seem that allowing an outsider participate in our Island challenge was a great decision uh Kukui?"

"Yeah, and we would never have met him if it wasn't for Samson over here!"

"No... no, It was all Joseph's doing. If he weren't such a kind hearted and brave trainer we'd never have known about him!" Joseph blushed a little, he didn't feel as if he actually deserved the praise.

"You will do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow, won't ya?" asked Hala

"Of course kahuna Hala! I wouldn't miss it!"

"It's getting late, we'll escort you back to Hau'oli city Joseph. Right, Lillie?" asked Kukui, "you will come with us right? Wouldn't want to go lose you twice in one day. You or that precious pokémon of yours!"

"Yes... I will keep an eye on-"

"Pew!" cried Nebby already out of its bag. It still had a giant smile, like it wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Oh, you! Would you not try to escape the very moment that you were told not to wonder off!" Everyone started to burst out laughing. When they calmed down, Nebby returned to its bag, and everyone parted ways. Kukui and Lillie brought Joseph to his hotel in Hau'oli city, and they said their goodbyes. Joseph opened the door to his room and let Rowlet fly off. Joseph got ready for bed, letting Rowlet sleep where it was comfortable, he slipped into bed excited for tomorrow.

 **Author's notes**

So that was the first chapter, what did you guys think. Tell me what I need to work on, review my grammar, point out my mistakes if you see them. Does the story work for you? I'd like to hear your opinions about it. I'll try my best to have a least a chapter released every week, if not I'll try every two weeks. With work, school, and friends I try my best to squeeze this in between them when I can. I usually try to write the rough draft during my free time and use weekends to type an publish. So please leave a review and check up on the story in a week or two.


End file.
